1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tool for use with wall studs and patentability to a tool to spread metal studs during installation thereof.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows clips or bracing struts for use with baseboard structures; and tools for use in installing boxes to wall studs.
Representative of these prior art devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,241,204; 4,181,295; 4,404,751; 4,453,362; 4,791,266; and 5,157,813.